300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Freedom
'Abilities' ---- GUNDAM Cost ''- 'Cooldown : '-'' '' *Passive - 'Strike Freedom uses Phase Shift Armor to protect himself. He has 50 base armor and 40 base magic resist in exchange for growth. *Passive - ''A player cannot change Strike Freedom's armor and magic resist points Within Awakening System. ---- '''''Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q Cost : 20 Mana Cooldown : 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds'' *Passive - 'This skill is only available when on '''High Energy Beam Rifle' mode. Each basic attack has a 14/18/22/26/30% chance to deal 0.4 AD bonus physical damage. Can critically hit. *''Active - ''Strike Freedom switches his weapons to the Super Lacerta Beam Saber, changing his attack range into melee while gaining 5/10/15/20/25 bonus armor and magic resist. The next basic attack he performs after switching will make him dash towards the target from a range, knocking it up in the air, dealing 1.5 AD physical damage (can critically hit) and slowing it by 30% for 2 seconds. '''''High Energy Beam Rifle Q Cost : 20 Mana Cooldown : 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds'' *Passive - 'This skill is only available when on '''Super Lacerta Beam Saber' mode. Each basic attack has an 11/14/17/20/23% chance to deal 0.1 AD bonus physical damage. Can critically hit. *''Active - ''Strike Freedom switches his weapons to the High Energy Beam Rifle, changing his attack range from melee into ranged while gaining 2/4/6/8/10% bonus movement speed and the ability to ignore unit collision. ---- '''''Super DRAGOON System W Cost : 80 Mana Cooldown : 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds'' *Upon ally cast - 'Freedom will grant the target ally a shield that can nullify all damage for 2.5 (Rifle Mode) or 3.25 (Saber Mode) seconds. If the shield takes more than 70/100/130/160/190 + AP damage from a hit (Rifle Mode) or two hits (Saber Mode), the shield is destroyed. *Upon enemy cast - ''Strike Freedom sends out several smaller weapon pods that shoot down and follow the target enemy for 8 seconds. These pods deal 15/25/35/45/55 + Bonus AD physical damage per second but the damage stops when the enemy unit moves far away more than 700 range. ---- '''''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E Cost : 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 Mana Cooldown : 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Freedom shoots a laser in a straight line, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + AD + AP true damage to all enemies hit. ---- '''FULL BURST MODE R ''Cost : '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana Cooldown : 125 / 105 / 90 seconds'' *Active - '''Freedom locks on to 12 targets on the target location and shoots them with mini lasers that deal 85/120/155 + AD + AP true damage. He can lock on the same target but each subsequent hit deals only 10% damage. Once he shoots all his targets, he fires his main cannon in a straight line, dealing 200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. ---- Category:Heroes